


Breaking and Dreaming and Waking

by Unsolved_Adelaide



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Top Diego Hargreeves, Unhealthy Relationships, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolved_Adelaide/pseuds/Unsolved_Adelaide
Summary: Diego knows it's wrong. In more ways than one. But somehow it always seems to stop mattering when it comes to Klaus. Always. For a moment, for many moments, he lets himself indulge. And forget. Lets himself find pleasure in his dreams.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Breaking and Dreaming and Waking

Klaus is annoying. Klaus is the worst. Klaus is whiny. The kind of whiny where he pouts, lips puckering, like he's begging. Begging for Diego to give him what he wants. To give it to him. To-

No. No, he- Klaus is not what Diego needs. Klaus is selfish. Every time he sees that asshole, and by 'sees' Diego means breaks in, he ends up fifty bucks poorer, and Diego is not exactly rich.

Whatever- whatever shit Diego feels for his brother, it's not reciprocated. Klaus doesn't give a shit about him. Diego will only be used. Klaus is already using him but if that dick knew the things he makes Diego think about, game over. Diego's done, forever cursed to bow to him.

Because that's who Klaus is. He uses people, he uses Diego, and he'll use this. Diego can do better. Deserves better. He needs to have self-respect. Needs to have self control. And he does. It's just with Klaus. Just with Klaus that everything becomes fuzzy and twisted and difficult.

But Diego can handle it. Truly. He can. He's- He-

_Diego is in heaven. Absolute heaven. There, thrusting into Klaus, drawling immoral moans from that perfect throat. His green eyes are looking up at him darkly, in a way that sends shivers down his spine._

_"Diego!" Klaus moans. "Diego!"_

_He begins thrusting harder, impossibly so. He bends down to suck bruises into his neck. Klaus's spine arches as he holds on to Diego's waste, holding on for dear life._

_"So good for me." Diego murmurs because it's true. He's so good. So fucking good._

_He pushes himself up on his arms to look down at him as Klaus loses himself to Diego's trusts. He's absolutely gorgeous. His eyes dark with pleasure, skin glistening with sweat, moaning like a whore. His cock red and erect as it bounces, leaking out with every thrust, begging for release._

_Diego grabs it, eliciting a scream out of him, and strokes in tune with his thrusts. He begins pounding deeper, harder, faster. Finally Klaus is coming, Diego's name on his tongue, and it's more than Diego could ever asked for. It's perfect. And Diego-_

Diego gasps as he wakes up, skin sweaty, breath hard and panting, and most importantly, he is hard. Achingly hard. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He should- he needs to- he shouldn't- he can't-

Diego takes a spare pillow from the side and presses it to his crotch, groaning at the friction. He rolls his hips forwards, panting heavily. It feels good. Good enough. It's not Klaus. It's not Klaus's body, but it'll get him off, and that'll be enough. So long as Diego thinks of him.

He moans out, "Klaus."

"Diego?"

His eyes snap open, sight catching- oh god, Klaus staring at him with wide emerald eyes. Jaw gaping. And he's so gorgeous. Diego should be mortified. And he will be soon but for now he's just too hard to deal with bullshit like logic.

Diego moans, hopelessly rolling his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the pillow. While staring at Klaus.

Klaus, the real Klaus, his real Klaus looks on with shock. God, he's so hot. His legs in those pants. Oh god, Diego begins rubbing faster, oh god. Klaus' hands drop the wallet, Diego's wallet, and goes for his belt. He throws it the side and walks closer.

"Do you have lube?" Klaus asks quickly. Diego nods, scrambling for his side desk. He tosses it to the other man as quickly as he can. He was already shirtless when he went to sleep, leaving only his sweaty torso, so he's only left to push aside the pillow and throw off his boxer shorts as fast as he can.

Klaus follows his lead, peeling off his shirt and those tight pants. He's wearing panties of all things, and they go next, and then it's just Klaus and Diego naked in front of each other. Diego grips the base of his cock, but let's his gaze travel up and down Klaus body. The other man's dick is already twitching to life.

He hops on the bed right below Diego's legs. Klaus' eyes are still riddled with awe but there's also lust burning through, burning through Diego.

Klaus opens up his body in front of him, causing Diego to tighten the hold on his base. Still he rolls his forward into his fist, desperate and needy. Klaus moans as he gets a second and then a third finger inside him. Diego feels around his beside table, opening the drawer to pull out a condom, ripping the wrapper off with his teeth and rolling it down on his cock.

"Lay back." Klaus tells him and Diego obeys.

His dick points upwards as Klaus moves so that he's straddling Diego's hips. Diego stifles a moan as he feels his leaking cock pressed against the cheek of that perfect ass. Klaus shifts slowly, both reveling every little movement, until the head catches on his hole.

Diego throws his head back as Klaus lowers himself on every inch of his cock. He closes his eyes to keep from blowing his load. His fingers dig into Klaus' hips to give him something to focus on. The skin beneath his grip is sweaty and soft.

And his body. Oh, his body. His hole is so tight and warm, Diego might just go mad if he hasn't already. He thrusts up, gasping at the sensation. It's so good. Klaus feels like velvet around his cock.

With every ounce of self control in his body, Diego resists the overwhelming need to fuck his hips up to avoid humiliating himself with an early climax. Klaus does it for him though, rolling his lower body downwards. Diego holds back a scream.

They're slow at first, like they're supposed to do, but soon Diego can't help himself. And neither can Klaus.

It's glorious. It's animalistic. It's mindless rutting. It's frantic and crazy and Diego squeezes bruises onto Klaus's ass just to hold himself back from giving in to the absolute pleasure of being inside of him and coming.

"Oh, oh, oh." Klaus cries out as he rocks his hips forward and backwards on Diego's cock, his head falling back in pleasure. The friction clearly getting to him as much as it gets to Diego.

He doesn't know how long they keep at it. At this pure hedonism. It could be five minutes or five hours of rocking their bodies against each other. All awareness of time is fucked out of his mind along with anything else other than what melts into this absolute rightness. 

Diego doesn't see it coming. Then again there might as well be intruders breaking into his gym at this very moment and he, the man trained to get the upperhand on all and everyone. probably wouldn't see it coming. All his senses have melted into complete and utter perfection inside of Klaus. But still it hits him like a freight train without warning.

His vision goes white, hips jerking as he spills. Klaus keeps on with his movements, only drawling out Diego's orgasm. He finally loses everything, mind going completely blank as the world breaks, and then disappears. Slowly it comes back to him, first with softness, and then with awareness.

At some point during his climax Klaus followed after him, and by now the last spurts of cum are spilling out of him. Diego feels a childish disappointment at missing his face when it hit him. For now, Klaus' chest pants heavily, his head tilting up towards the ceiling. 

For a moment they live in their bliss, their bodies still connected in the immediate aftermath of their act together. But then the moment passes and it sinks in. Their eyes meet before Diego quickly looks away. Klaus lifts himself up so that Diego's softened cock slips out of him. 

Klaus scrambles off of him. Diego lays back down again, staring at the ceiling, pretending he doesn't hear his brother put his clothes back on. He closes his eyes as he hears footsteps, the clicks of his door opening and closing, and no goodbye. 

The next morning, he wakes up feeling more alone than ever and yet he can't bring himself to regret all that had just happened. Diego has no one to lie to besides himself, but when he showers for the morning he doesn't stop himself from giving into the desires that come with scrubbing the dried cum from the night before. And it feels liberating.

Only when a thought strikes him and he checks to find a fifty missing from his cash supply that the heartbreak sinks in. Not annoyance- Well, not as much annoyance as usual- but heartbreak.

Of course there's guilt, he'd fucked his own brother and then just let him take his money as though Klaus were some prostitute when he's so much more. Then there's dread knowing Diego is completely, officially gone for this man, doomed to forever be wrapped around his little finger. But mostly heartbreak. Because whatever just happened, even if it happens again, it will never be enough.

Klaus breaks in more often.


End file.
